1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nursing bed, and more particularly to a nursing bed for bedridden patients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays nursing beds are widely used in hospitals. The nursing beds include a single layer of sheet fabric with a mesh opening by interweaving a warp and a weft in a vertical direction and, an interweaving point of the warp and the weft is fastened by a fixed connection, and a diameter or diagonal length of the mesh opening is more than or equal to a diameter of the warp and the weft and less than 30 times the diameter of the warp and the weft. However, the warp and the weft easily hurt skin of patients, and affect air permeability of the skin and recovery of the patients.
Furthermore, the warp and the weft generally have a diameter of less than 0.55 mm. Thus, the resulting interweaving point has a small area. Even though the interweaving points are bonded by special adhesives, they are unfirm and prone to detach.